<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Christmas by acclaimedwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244118">The First Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter'>acclaimedwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of everything is always the hardest, Christmas is no exception. (set present day, deals with Duffy’s death)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The firsts were always the worst.</p><p>The first anniversary had been hard, her birthday was even worse but the first Christmas - well that was even tougher than he ever imagined it could be. </p><p>He’d always being a Scrooge when it came to Christmas. He always left the presents until last minute, couldn’t wrap presents to save his life, barely decorated the house. He used to protest that there wasn’t much point in decorating if there wasn’t anyone to celebrate with. All that changed though as soon as he got with Duffy. She had the ability to make everything much better, it was just who she was.</p><p>Christmas was one of Duffy’s favourite times of year. He used to tease her at how childlike she became, how excited she was when she saw the first signs of Christmas in the shops. She’d always go over the top every year but secretly, deep down Charlie loved it. </p><p>She managed to convert the Scrooge into someone who tolerated Christmas. </p><p>Every year, she stayed up until midnight on the 30th November and tell Charlie that he had to get the decorations down because it was now the 1st December and they had to go up. </p><p>He used to grumble but do it anyway because of the look on her face every time he brought the tree down. How her eyes would sparkle because she was genuinely happy. They’d spend the night putting up the tree and the decorations, throwing baubles at each other and Charlie trying to cop a feel and have a kiss under the mistletoe. She’d squeal and tell him to get lost with that look in her eye, that meant anything but leave her alone. </p><p>He remembered the first time he’d kissed her under the mistletoe. Her lips were so soft and he thought all his Christmas’ had come at once - and although it had been simply two friends under the mistletoe - he knew he’d fallen ridiculously in love with her.</p><p>He’d caught her one year in a snow storm, prior to them being in a relationship, standing outside catching snowflakes with her tongue. She’d blushed bright red when she’d been caught and Charlie relentlessly teased her about it. He teased her because he thought she was the beautiful woman in the world when her cheeks glowed red and her eyes sparkled. </p><p>This year, he didn’t even want to think about Christmas. He didn’t make plans because he didn’t want to see anyone - they’d always spent Christmas together. He didn’t realise just how much Duffy was home until she was no longer here. He’d coped without her in the past but despite being miles away, or on the other side of the world, she was always connected to him by an invisible thread. Her death had meant that invisible thread no longer existed and Charlie hated how truly alone he was in the world without her presence. </p><p>He sat at the table on Christmas Day to emptiness. The house had been empty since the day she died, all the warmth that radiated from her, gone. He ran his finger along the rim of the glass, picked up the glass and raised a toast. </p><p>“To you beautiful, Merry Christmas!” </p><p>He necked back the contents and poured himself another. His plan for Christmas Day was to numb his feelings and pass out on the sofa, he didn’t think he’d ever celebrate Christmas Day again. Finishing the second glass of whiskey, he was about to pour himself a third when he heard the doorbell ring. </p><p>Charlie debated whether to answer but something subconsciously told him to answer. So he pushed himself up off the chair and wandered through the hall to the front door. Unlocking it, he was surprised to see three young men stood at the door.</p><p>Peter smiled broadly, “mum gave us very strict instructions in a letter that in the event of her death, we’re not to leave you alone at Christmas. So here we are, though excuse how shit Jake and Paul look, they’re both jet lagged.” </p><p>Charlie stared at the three men on his doorstep and for the first time since he lost his soulmate, he smiled brightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>